The Shadow of Sydney
by cowpenguin
Summary: A younger agent under Sydney's care is still adjusting to her new life... R/R! *CHAPTER 4 IS UP!*
1. Second Mission

Author's Note: I developed this while day dreaming in French class. I love constructive criticism, but, please, don't flame me! I've worked hard! R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Lori and Scott), nor do I own Alias. If I did, Sydney and Vaughn would be together already!  
  
  
  
Pain shot through her body and sent shivers down her spine. She lay down on the olive-green couch, clenching her eyes closed, trying to hold her tears captive. Trying was the key word.  
  
"Here. Put this ice pack on your foot. It's already starting to swell up," A familiar voice ordered her. It was Sydney. Her guardian. Her friend.  
  
"eeerrrrrrggggghhh! It hurts! I can't believe I got myself into such a stupid position!" she said screaming across the room.  
  
Even with the new cast on, her foot hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Try not to think of it. Think of the report you had to write on the book, "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants". Why not recite your report to me to take your mind off the pain?" Sydney asked from the other side of the house, getting more ice.  
  
She ignored the question, and drifted into her own thoughts. It had only been 8 months since her entire life was thrown into chaos and she ended up in Los Angeles, away from her family, now living with Sydney. She was still trying to make sense of it all. However, she was young – only 14 and a half. Too young to be an agent, you'd think. But, the CIA started a new branch of adolescent agents. In fact, Scott and herself were the only teens in the branch so far. The only ones that fit the profile. What profile would that be? She would ask herself, never getting an answer. Scott had endured the excruciating journey cross-country with her. They used to go to the same school, and were both in the same group of friends, although they weren't close. After the trip, they were inseparable. She clung to him as her safety. He would stick up for her, like a older brother would for his little sister. Still, she refused to talk about the journey. No doubt, she had adjusted to the new lifestyle. Too fast and too well Sydney sometimes thought. Maybe too- too well… even Scott was still having problems adjusting to his new life.  
  
Her name was Lori, and she was still confused about it all. Being ripped away from my… No. I won't discuss this. Not even with myself. I'm not ready.  
  
Realizing where she was- still on the olive-green couch in her new living room, lying in a pool of pain, with a broken foot, and Sydney was trying hard to calm her down.  
  
"Just keep icing it. I'll try and find some bandages. If the pain doesn't go away soon, I'm taking you to the hospital," Sydney announced in an overly calm voice.  
  
"It's so painful! I can't believe I was stupid enough to drop kick a guy without stretching first. Good thing I knocked him out before I heard the loud snap as I landed wrong. This could have been a lot worse!" Lori admitted with a pained expression on her face that made it look as if the words were even more painful than her foot was.  
  
It was only her second mission. A teen art center was selling drugs under the table to the black market, trying to make little (or a lot) extra cash. She and her partner, Scott, were drug dealers undercover, when one of the sellers caught on, and they were exposed, and were forced to fight in hand to hand combat. There were only two guys to fight, so they each took on one. Scott didn't last 5 minutes, as a right hook sent him skidding across the floor, into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Freaking great" Lori muttered to herself, as she realized she would have to take both of these guys on by herself. Without thinking, she left side punched one, while back kicking another, at the same time. With a few more kick-jump-punch combinations, it looked more like a dance, than a fight. Never losing her balance, or taking a punch or a kick, she waited until one guy was stunned before knocking him out with a right upper cut.  
  
"Didn't think I could manage that didcha? Dumbass" She yelled. It didn't matter which one of her attackers she was talking to, she got her point across. She may be tiny, but she could kick major ass.  
  
She spun around fast enough to see the other guy lunge at her, as she effortlessly flipped him over her back on the ground. He jumped up immediately, and as fast as he had jumped up, she drop kicked him back to the ground, knocking him out. As she landed out of the drop kick, a loud snap or crack was heard.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" She yelled.  
  
She crawled over to Scott, who was unconscious, still, on the floor. She whipped out her cell phone, pushing a single button, and screamed "Back up! We need back up!" into the phone, before spending 15 minutes resuscitating her partner.  
  
  
  
Back up came minutes after Scott was wakened, and Their Guardians arrived minutes after that.  
  
Sydney and Michael Vaughn walked up to the pair and asked if they were all right.  
  
"My foot made a snapping noise as I landed a drop kick. It's already swelling up" Lori said, trying to look as if the pain wasn't there, but was obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"I think I'm alright.. I think, " Scott said, trying to stand up, but quickly fell back to the ground.  
  
Sydney and Michael exchanged glances, and Michael announced, "Okay, were taking you home. You've both had a long night. Hey Lori, how did you manage to take out both guys at once?"  
  
"With a strong punch and a nasty kick." She replied, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Nice job!" Sydney said.  
  
"I know, I kick ass. Now, can someone please take me to the hospital or something? I'm in a terrible amount of pain!"  
  
"Syd, do you want to take Scott to my car, and I'll carry Lori over to yours?" Michael offered, looking at Sydney with, what looked to be more concern for her, than their wounded friends sitting at their feet.  
  
"Sure. Come on, Scotty-boy. Do you need help standing up?"  
  
"No, I'm fine" Scott said, standing up, and then suddenly falling over, "Hmm. Maybe I do."  
  
"C'mon, Lor, I'll carry you to the car."  
  
The pairing split off their separate ways as CIA officers were talking all through the dark alleyway.  
  
  
  
*I think I did a terrible job writing the first chapter. If anyone wants to make suggestions, go ahead! R/R!* 


	2. Car Conversations

A/N: Yep, I read your thoughts on the Age thing. I know you have to be a certain age for the CIA, but I think I was going for a Spy Kids thing (teen agents, I guess.) Don't hold it against me, though. I actually stopped writing it, but figured I might as well finish the story, maybe someone enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
As she sat in Michael's car (Scott's watcher), Lori realized a deafening silence had over come them for at least 10 minutes of the ride to the hospital. Her being such a talkative person, it didn't make sense to her why she was so silent. After a few long seconds of debating in her head what to start the conversation with, she finally said something.  
  
"Why haven't you asked Sydney out, yet?"  
  
Actually, she was planning on asking how his day went, but something went wrong between the brain and the mouth.  
  
The car swerved slightly immediately after she asked him the question, and, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that his face was bright red, even through the darkness of the car.  
  
"Is it possible that you have hit your head on something while fighting?" He replied, sounding concerned, not for the question, but for her head, instead.  
  
"No, I'm serious, why haven't you?" She repositioned herself, placing he wounded foot on the dashboard, and winced in pain when it came in contact with it.  
  
He sat there, for at least a minute, with no reply. Finally, he responded with a no so convincing, "I don't like her that way."  
  
"Eh, that's bullshit. Think about it. I've lived with her for 8 months, and have seen you everyday, since then. I've seen both of you together at least once a week, and I noticed the dynamicish way between you two. (I know, dynamicish isn't a word!). And, it's not just me that noticed, it's everyone."  
  
He was taken aback by her honesty. Could I possibly be that transparent? He thought.  
  
Why do you think Sydney's dad hates you so much?" They were now parked at a red light, behind Sydney and Scott, as it began to rain outside.  
  
"Hmm.. he hates everyone." He stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
She thought back to the time she first came to Los Angeles. The minute she got there, she met a man, Jack Bristow, Sydney's father. But, he appearently knew her new found fear, and was, not only nice, but encouraging. Since then, they had always been pretty close, maybe more so than Sydney was.  
  
"He doesn't hate me" Lori shot back.  
  
"That's because you're close to Sydney. He is mean to everyone else. People are scared of him." He replied, a little exasperated.  
  
He rain turned to a downpour, and the young agent winced in pain as she repositioned her foot again. The hospital was In view.  
  
"That's not why he likes me. He likes me because I am dependent. And, he isn't stupid. He sees the way you look at Sydney, so does Scott, Weiss, and I'm starting to think Sydney notices, too." She said fast, all in one breath. "I really think you should ask her out. What is the worst that could go wrong?"  
  
"That she says no, and I get fired from my job, and wouldn't be able to see Scott and you again, not to mention Sydney."  
  
"well, that isn't going to happen. She won't say no."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I could still get fired from my job." He said. Both of them were fully aware of the date policy in the CIA."  
  
"Jesus, you don't realize that you have the perfect set up. If the CIA find out about it, sure, they will try and fire you."  
  
"Try?"  
  
"Yes, try. See Sydney is a double agent. Very important to the CIA. Now, if she were to quit along with you, they would lose a valuable component to their takedown of, SD-6, right?"  
  
Lori didn't know much about Sydney's job. They didn't trust 14 year olds with such valuable information. All she knew, was Sydney was a double agent for a company, SD-6.  
  
Michael thought for a moment. He didn't know how to reply. HE knew she would just come up with more way of making it easy for them to date. It was easy to see that that is what he wanted, but he wasn't about to let the world know about it. He was a "By the book" kind of guy, and he wasn't about to break the rules now.  
  
He finally pulled into the hospital.  
  
"Wait here." He instructed Lori.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm about to get out of the car and run a marathon." She replied, and said him glare at her through the driver's side window. How did he get out of the car that fast? She thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Pretend your going back a few minutes, I'm going to have a convo in the car with Sydney and Scott. Just do I don't mess you up or anything.  
  
  
  
As he held on to Sydney's shoulder, he realized that in the past 8 months, he had never been in her car. Sure, he had been to her house a million times to see Lori, but he always walked. The world was spinning, and he knew he was having trouble walking. He was just grateful that his partner had been able to kick the asses of two guys at once. Then, he thought, slightly embarrassed I didn't kick anyone's ass.  
  
"Here you go, think you can sit down without help?" Sydney asked him, breaking his thoughts about the fight.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I think so. Are we off to the hospital, I would really like to go to the hospital. Having my world spinning is kinda cool, but I think it would be hard to attack someone while on a mission."  
  
Scott always had a sense of humor. He knew that, and he was grateful for it. It helped Lori out, a lot, on their ride to Los Angeles.  
  
"Funny man, we've got here!" Sydney announced, smiling. "Just get in the car."  
  
"So, what happened out there?' Sydney asked, as soon as she started the car.  
  
"I don't know, we… Just… messed up, I guess."  
  
"You need to be careful, both of you. I know this is only your second mission in all, but we can't have our only adolescent agents dying on us. It's bad for our image!" Sydney joked, nudging Scott in the stomach.  
  
"I was so worried., I seriously thought we were going to die. I didn't think Lori had it in her to beat two grown men."  
  
"Hey, life is full of surprises. How is your head, by the way?"  
  
  
  
"It's ok, the Spinning has subsided to a wobbling, but I think I'll be ok."  
  
They laughed slightly, and were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Sydney and Scott managed to get close over the past several months. They were like brother and sister.  
  
He hoped they would stay friends for a while, at least until he could go out on his own. He needed her, after all, he did ask her everything he needed to know about women, Specifically one, in particular.  
  
"Hey, would you ever consider Michael as more than a friend?" Scott asked. Lori wasn't the only one that saw the sparks between them, and he had secretly rooted for them since the beginning.  
  
"Um, what are you talking about?" Sydney asked fast. She was a good liar, but she Scott knew she wasn't stupid.  
  
"Give it up, you know what I'm talking about. Hey, I've seen the way you look at him. Although it isn't as obvious as His affection, it's still obvious."  
  
"Hey, we'll be at the hospital in a sec."  
  
"Yeah, I really don't care about that. Did you know me and Lori have a money pool going on to see what month and day you'll get together?"  
  
"What?!" Sydney questioned. "How could you do that? That is so irresponsible!" She said, he face turning all shades of red.  
  
"Yes, it's irresponsible, but oh so entertaining!" Scott said, smile beaming.  
  
: She slammed on her breaks, not noticing the red light until she was right under it.  
  
"Ow! Head is spinning again. No thanks to your great ability to drive!" Scott yelled at Sydney.  
  
"geez, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I probably should!" Sydney said, with a look of guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think I'll live." Scott rubbed his head as the light turned green.  
  
After a long silence, Sydney finally said, "Do you think it's possible?"  
  
"What, that I'll live? I sure hope so, I think 14 is too young to die, even for cool people." He smiled to himself, but when he noticed she wasn't smiling, he stopped. "Oh, do you mean between you and Michael?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." A small smile crept over her lips.  
  
"Of course, it's possible, why else have I been having a pool with Lori!"  
  
They drove in silence for a more minutes, when finally, they reached the hospital.  
  
"Well, I guess we are here, think you can get off your sear belt without passing out?" Sydney joked.  
  
"No, I'll be ok!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey, Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we not tell Michael about our conversation?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Heh. I knew I could count on you!" Sydney said, walking him into the hospital, seeing Lori and Michael pulling up behind them.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? I believe I did a better job on this chapter…. Please R/R! 


	3. Diagnosings and coffee

Disclaimer: If only I owned Alias…. However, I don't!  
  
Author's note: Trust me, I KNOW that 14-year-old agents are impossible in the CIA, but remember it IS fiction, so don't let that get in the way. Also, thanks for the reviews that were encouraging!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
Her driver walked around to the other side of the car, and she noticed that only being out there for a few seconds, he was already soaking wet. He jerked open the door, and told her, "Sydney is helping Scott get out of the car, from what I can see, he is pretty messed up – no bruises or anything, but apparently he is having problems seeing straight…"  
  
He lifted Lori out of the car and she yelled, "Hey! You're my knight in shining leather!" This amused her. She laughed for a few more seconds, until Michael accidentally whacked her foot on the car door, getting her out of it.  
  
"OWWW!!! Freaking hell! Do you know how much that hurt? Goddamn car!" She screamed, as Michael whinced, knowing that probably hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Geez, I'm so sorry!" He said, hoping she would stop screaming.  
  
"JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" She screamed, and finally calmed down, her brown eyes make her look as if she had been betrayed.  
  
Sydney and Scott walked up, with Scott leaning into Sydney; his eyes closed, and he looked as if he were about to pass out.  
  
"Is everything alright here?" Sydney asked, calmly.  
  
"Yep! Completely under control" Michael replied, staring at Sydney with his piercing eyes. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had in the car with Scott, and broke her trance and his.  
  
"Sure… everything is alright, except my foot getting thrown into the car door. I swear, I know he wants me to suffer!" Lori interrupted. Sydney started laughing, and Michael shot the young teen a glare.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait!" The receptionist told Michael, after his fifth time asking why his children haven't been looked at yet. That was always the role. Sydney and Michael were married, and Scott and Lori were their kids. It was just so much easier to play that role. Scott could tell that the "married couple" enjoyed it more than they should have.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to wait! We have been here for over an hour, and this young lady could have a broken foot! Look at her!" Micheal pleaded.  
  
Lori took this as her cue to start crying and looked as if she were in a lot more pain than she was.  
  
The nurse sighed, and said, "The doctor will be here in a moment.  
  
  
  
Sydney was trying to concentrate on driving, but Lori being so medicated was making it difficult.  
  
"Oh my god!! That sign back there said 'Gas- premium - $1.38!! They are selling gas!" Lori roared with laughter!  
  
Sydney was getting aggravated, but she could never not enjoy Lori's comments – Medicated or not. They were like sisters, and having someone so close to her, led to a smile across Sydney's lips. She knew the medication would wear off soon; and she felt it was partially her fault that they had a long night. A person under her care was broken- with a broken foot. She pondered this for a while, before realizing Lori was sleeping silently next to her.  
  
  
  
"Feeling better?" Michael asked the teen lying in the back of the car.  
  
"I feel like my head was bashed into a brick wall…" He trailed off and groaned. His vision was awful. He was diagnosed with severe concussion after a string of tests, including a CAT scan.  
  
Michael continued to drive in silence, concentrating more on the rain on the windshield than the road itself. He let his mind wonder to 9 months ago, only having to concentrate on Sydney, and only Sydney. But, his life changed. He thought it was funny how the CIA picked Sydney and Himself to watch over these agents. They were the least qualified, and the one that were the busiest. However, it didn't matter, his still loved them, and felt the need to protect them.  
  
They pulled into the driveway, and he had to nudge Scott on the shoulder to make him open his eyes.  
  
"Do you think you can get to the house without help?"  
  
"Probably not. I still can't see straight." Scott sat up, and stepped out of the car on his own, but that seemed to be the extent of his abilities.  
  
After 20 minutes of pulling and cursing, they were both save in the apartment, both falling asleep before hitting the pillow.  
  
  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty!"  
  
Lori's eyes snapped open, as she saw the figure of Scott hovering over her. "Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?" She screamed, on reflex, jumping out of bed and falling to the floor, forgetting about her broken foot from the night before.  
  
"Ha ha! Um, Mike brought me over here and you and I get to spend the day together! They both decided that leaving me at home by myself really wasn't an intelligent idea." Scott replied, ignoring the figure of his friend sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Oh, that's great, wanna help me up?" Lori said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, are Sydney and Mike still here or did they leave?" Lori asked in the middle of him helping her up.  
  
"Oh, they have been gone for a while. I figured I'd let you sleep in a bit longer before getting you up. I realized it's quite hard watching TV when the room is spinning and got bored. I'm lucky I got here without bumping into things."  
  
"Ah. Makes sense. What time is it?"  
  
"About noon."  
  
"  
  
"Hmm.. It's never too late for coffee. I shall make some coffee."  
  
Lori hobbled into the kitchen on her crutches, and started the coffee, while Scott made his way over to the couch. After the coffee was ready, She put it into two cups and set it at the table.  
  
"Coffee is ready, want me to help you in here?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think a person on crutches could help me in that well. We would probably get discombobulated or something like that" Scott said, finding he way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, wanna see what is going on at the café across the street?" Lori quipped. It was one of their favorite things to do. Gawk at the pedestrians at the café it helped pass the time, and every once in a while, they saw something interesting, like a fight.  
  
Lori opened the blinds and grimaced at the sunlight shinning in her eyes. She gave her eyes a few seconds to adjust, before actually looking towards the café. Her stomach flopped, and she stopped breathing. She haphazardly stumbled out of her chair, looking at horror at the café, with her hands at her throat, struggling to breathe.  
  
"Lori, are you ok? You don't look too fine from here." Scott asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"Lori?" He got no reply. All he saw was he pointing over towards the café, but it was hard to see, considering, he had a concussion.  
  
She slowly fell to the floor, one hand still at her throat, and the last think she heard was Scott scream "Lori!" at her before it all went black. 


	4. Innocent lives

A/N: Not getting real good reviews, but that's ok. Nevertheless, if you DO like it, please review, I'll write more, I promise, sometimes you just need a little ego-booster!  
  
This is meant to be a flashback oh how Lori and Scott got to where they are today; help understand things more. Yeah, it may be a LITTLE farfetched, but it IS entertaining, and I seriously dreamed this up the other night! Enjoy! R/R  
  
Ah, and ^ mean thoughts!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 2:25 PM, and Lori was sitting in Social studies. ^Oh please, oh PLEASE let me out of school faster! Why can't the clock do FASTER? ^ Was all the 9th grader thought. It's not that she didn't like Social Studies, it was her favorite class, and it was a lot of fun. She just wanted to get out. It was a beautiful day, and she had promised Scott she would meet him outside, waiting for the buses, maybe explain algebra to him. They weren't that close, but they still had a few classes together.  
  
As she stared into space, wishing she could get herself outside, the sound of a door slamming open snapped her out of it. Apparently, she wasn't the only one that was awakened by the noise, as the rest of the class had stopped, and looked at the two men wearing black suits who stood in the doorway.  
  
"We need to speak to Lori Hammons." They demanded in a monotonous tone.  
  
Her teacher looked at the two men, then looked at his student. With a fear of confusion on her face, she looked over towards Ben, and then Karen; they, too, completely confused.  
  
"Umm… yeah, Lori, go ahead." Her teacher told her, the same look of confusion that had lingered on her two friends faces.  
  
"Sure, ok, umm.. Let me just pack my stuff up and-"  
  
"No need to pack your stuff up, just come." The man on the left told her, again with no feeling.  
  
"But, class is over, in like, 10 minutes, and I have homework to bring with me. Isn't it ok if I just-"  
  
"No."  
  
A look of concern replaced the confused look on her friend Ben's face. Lori's own face was depicting sheer fear. She stood there for a second, everyone looking at her. Finally, she just sat down.  
  
"Mr. D, I don't want to go with these men. I don't see those visitors badges, and… they scare me"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you two need to leave."  
  
"Not without her!" one of the men took 2 large steps over to Lori's seat, and flung her out of the room into the hallway, all within the proximity of 5 seconds. As fast as she had gotten in the hallway, she was handcuffed. ^Oh god, what could I POSSIBLY have done to handcuffed at school? What have I EVER done to deserve this??^ was the only thought that ran through her mind, as they dragged her down the school hallway.  
  
  
  
"… So, if you subtract V from S, you find that Y is equal to 2.5%" Scott had just finished explaining his algebra homework on the board. He always hated going to the board, always afraid that his answers were  
  
wrong. ^Thank god Lori PROMISED to help me with algebra after school! Maybe she can finally get me understand this stuff, as she seems to be the only kid that gets it…^  
  
"Very good Scott! You can pick a victim if you want." Mrs. H said, pointing to all the kids in the class that hadn't gone yet.  
  
Before he even picked the person, two men in black suits with earpieces in they're ears opened the door. Scott shrugged his head as he teacher got up to talk to the men.  
  
"Hmmm. I will pick…"  
  
Loud noises came from the room next door. It sounded like yelling. Although Mr. D was a very vocal teacher, he was never this loud.  
  
"No need…stuff up" a male voice could vaguely be heard through the move- able walls.  
  
"10 minutes… homework"  
  
Everyone was listening to the noise from the other room, including the teacher and the two men.  
  
"Scott Nelson?" Mrs. H asked, staring at the boy standing at the board.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, walking towards the door.  
  
"These men need to speak to you, outside" She announced, with a confused look on her face.  
  
Scott thought a second, I hope this is about my Brady School application, I really hope I get in…Stop it, dude, it's obviously not about that, these guys look like the work for the FBI!^  
  
Reluctantly, he walked out the door into the hallway.  
  
"So, what is this ab… hey! What do you think you're doing?" They were handcuffing his hands together.  
  
"Don't struggle, you will only get yourself hurt. Don't talk." One of the suits instructed.  
  
Scott looked around in confusion, and suddenly, he saw her. Lori, was only 25 feet down the hall. Tears were streaming down her face as they handcuffed her, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
^ Why he he being handcuffed, too? Where are we going? Are we really that evil? I thought the worst thing I ever did was cheat on a pre-test in 4th grade… Do they have laws against that? Oh god…^  
  
Lori was standing there, locked in a staring contests with Scott. Down the hall, he too, was being handcuffed. She was being dragged down the hallway, towards him.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She pleaded, being ignored in the process.  
  
  
  
They turned the corner, and Scott was dragged behind her. She struggled for a few moments, until they reached another classroom. Not knowing whom the teacher was inside, she desperately screamed,  
  
"Help! Help us! We are being kidnapped! Help!" She struggled somemore, hoping the teacher would come out and save them.  
  
*Click *  
  
She felt something graze her temple, and the another clicking noise.  
  
One of the men whispered in her ear, "If you say another word, I will blow your head off." If she didn't stop talking before, she certainly did now.  
  
^Aren't they supposed to read me my Miranda Rights? They HAVE to! We just learned this! It's not going to help save me from the gun I don't want to die… ^  
  
  
  
^ What are they DOING? ^  
  
His heart sank as his friend struggled in front of him.  
  
"Help! Help us! We are being kidnapped! Help!" she screamed.  
  
He nearly passed out when he saw the gun pushed next to her temple.  
  
^ Oh god, Don't hurt her! Too young! Scared! Don't hurt either of us! ^  
  
They stumbled down the hallway, not seeing a single person pass them by.  
  
As they walked passed the office, Scott thought ^ Yeah, award winning school.. sure. They can't seem to keep their students in it long. Note to self, sue school if saved. ^  
  
  
  
A black van was conveniently centered at the exit of the school, as both teens were pushed into the back of it, in the dark. They took one last look at the familiar building before the doors shut, and they were left in the dark.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't really like this chapter, I tried to save it, but I think it's kinda (VERY!!!) unrealistic. If you are gonna bitch about that, save it, I already know it. *Sigh* 


	5. Innocent hugs

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written this for a while, I'm writing other things as well, and this is pretty much on the back burner. Hopefully, I'm PRAYING, that you will enjoy, I'm not so sure. Oh, but at least TRY to.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was dark, extremely dark, not that it would matter, and they didn't want to talk to each other anyway.  
  
**What could she have POSSIBLY have done to get BOTH of us in trouble** Scott kept thinking. He was lying next to Lori on his back, and the only thing he could hear, as the car's engine, and her unsteady breathing. **I know I didn't do anything. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding** He thought again.  
  
He lay there for another minute until finally, he decided to stand up. **There has to be a light in here, I could have sworn I saw it when we were thrown in here.** Suddenly, the car jolted, and he fell over, accidentally landing on his friend in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered, not getting a reply.  
  
He stood up again, and, as luck would have it, his head hit a light bulb above where he was sitting. He tried to turn it on, and realizing he was still handcuffed, had much trouble in doing so. After minutes of struggling, he finally pulled the switch, and bright light shot into the room.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Scott yelled, slowly getting used to the light.  
  
He sat down against his friend, and she appeared in a trance, not looking at him, not speaking, not even moving.  
  
"Lori?" He asked, hoping for a response.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lori, talk to me." He commanded.  
  
More Silence.  
  
"Lori, please at least…" she sat up and hugged him tightly before he could finish talking.  
  
"Please don't leave me! Please!" Was all she could say. Finally, he hugged her back.  
  
"I promise. I won't. Not while we are away, I won't."  
  
Silence overcame them, and they let go.  
  
"Where do you think we are going?" Lori asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. What time is it, have a watch?"  
  
"Uh, yeah" Looks at watch, "it's about 6:30PM."  
  
"Wow, we must be somewhere in Connecticut now, or Canada, depending on which way we are going."  
  
"So, I guess this means we are going away from home."  
  
"Yep. Guess so."  
  
"Aren't their laws against this?"  
  
"Guess not. Well, maybe, yeah, I'd say kidnapping is outlawed in this country."  
  
"Good… Bad.. Whatever. I just think I need to sleep. Tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sleep is good. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Not good night, it's only 6:30. Hopefully, though I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Scott smiled and said, "Tomorrow."  
  
Both adolescents fell asleep on the cold van floor. Still moving, the van crawled its way far from their familiar, and took them to their unknown.  
  
  
  
A/N: I was going to add on, but I stopped. I figured I'd continue the rest of what happened next. It's still in their past by the way, the next few chapters will be too, I'll let you know when we get back to the present. 


End file.
